dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
His Maker's Name
"His Maker's Name" is the second episode of . It first aired on February 3, 2001. Plot Zeta's reconstruction of the Project Zeta file finally bears a name: Nelson Arroyo. At a local Ground Wire, just off of Pittsburgh, he and Ro look him up online and learn that he is now working for Dyron Aerospace, located in Ohio — but Agent Bennet is not far behind. Their attempt to infiltrate the building (which is surrounded by "Spaceys", a group of hippie-like protesters demanding free space travel) goes awry. Not only do they fail to find the scientist, but his laboratory is destroyed in a battle with a security drone; the two only narrowly escape. As a result, Agent Bennet gets to Arroyo first, telling him that his creation has gone renegade and enlisting his help in its capture. Ro and Zeta wind up falling in with the Spaceys, who welcome them as fellow opponents of the establishment (one even believes Zeta to be an alien). Ro takes the initiative, and through a poorly-thought-out plan where she claims herself to be Zeta, scaring the scientist out of his wits, a meeting is arranged between the synthoid and one of his creators at a test pad a few miles away. Zeta arrives at the designated spot while Ro, arguing with a few of the Spaceys about their goal of changing people's minds, suddenly realizes how quickly Arroyo agreed to meet with the "killer robot" Zeta. Realizing what's happening, she asks for their help. The trap is sprung on Zeta: A circle of spheres generating an electromagnetic field, rolling inward to trap Zeta and leave Dr. Arroyo unharmed, while damaging every piece of hardware they come past on the way. Arroyo, terrified of Zeta, flees in the direction of a box of explosive bolts just as the field reaches them, setting off an explosion — only to be saved when Zeta drags him away and shields him. Seeing that Zeta just saved his life, Arroyo realizes that his creation really has changed. The explosion also damages the devices creating the field, creating a hole through which Zeta escapes. Arroyo follows him and drives him away in his car. The NSA agents come out of hiding, chasing them in their van, but they are stopped at the front entryway by a group of Spaceys, who take to stopping them with gusto while Zeta picks up Ro. With some distance between themselves and their pursuers, Arroyo admits that he will probably be arrested, but as Zeta told him earlier when he tried to catch him, he did what he thought was right. Not having been a major figure in Zeta's creation, he can't personally help Zeta, but he tells them of someone who can: Doctor Eli Selig, the genius behind the whole project. He's currently undercover and working on an even more highly classified project than Zeta, but he's not as keen on hiding as his superiors would like. He comes out now and then, speaking here, consulting there. Telling them to keep an eye out for him on the Net, he leaves, while Ro and Zeta decide they have a long way to go. Ground Wire Gag Continuity * First mention of Dr. Selig. Background information Home video releases * Production inconsistencies * The Mag-way signs misspell "APPROACHING" as "APPRDACHING" and "MAG WAY" as "MAC MAY". Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes written by Hilary J. Bader Category:The Zeta Project episodes Category:Episodes directed by Tim Maltby Category:Episodes written by Robert Goodman Category:Articles to be expanded